


虫铁  R18  黑帮AU

by Leocat



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat





	虫铁  R18  黑帮AU

虫铁（黑帮）  
Peter把Tony扔到浴室里的时候动作可以称得上粗鲁，他几乎是争分夺秒的打开了花洒，逃出浴室，把门甩上。  
他一秒都不能跟他多待了，那种甜腻的雏菊香气随时可能逼疯他，让他原形毕露，现出一个怀着肮脏欲望的Peter.Parker。那样的话，就彻底完了。  
Karen一看他出来，立刻递上一块毛巾。Peter把毛巾狠狠的按在脸上，立刻就被里面刺鼻的气味呛的眼泪直流，但是同时也让他冷静了一点，脑子里的绮丽的幻想稍稍被消除，一直在叫嚣着的要侵犯的想法也终于安宁了。  
“Banner博士。”Karen递过来手机。  
Peter接起来，“是的，我先把他留在浴室了……希望凉水能让他冷静一会……知道了，一个小时后。您什么时候能到？”  
Peter静静的听了一会，把手机抵还给Karen，“博士要明天晚上才能到。”  
“那现在……”  
“你带人撤到楼下把守，这一层……我自己就够了。”

Tony过了好半天才有一分清醒，他最后清楚的记忆停留在，Peter持枪闯入包厢，三枪连响，在泽莫胸口炸出标准的品字形血花的画面。这下任谁也不可能救的回来……当时Tony还嗤笑一声，这混账和他们复仇者争斗了三年有余，最终还不是作死。  
他也许和Peter说了一声，“Nice work，kid”，也许没有。应该说的，他家孩子长大了，都能自己端九头蛇老巢了。  
后来，大脑一直是混乱的，眼前全是绚烂的颜色，耳边的声音只有一个个单音节……混乱中，他的世界只有快乐与疯狂。那时的一切他都想不起来了，因为本身就不真切。但是那个味道，他记得，记得清清楚楚……淡淡的奶香味……大概是他快乐的催化剂吧。  
Tony废了好大劲才想清楚这究竟是怎么回事，他去找泽莫谈判，警告他不能涉毒，他这是在祸害整个纽约的黑道。但是那个狗东西，竟然不守规则，在他的酒里面放了白粉……和催情药剂。  
“你是整个纽约黑道的耻辱。”泽莫的声音仿佛还在耳边，“复仇者是怎么能让你一个Omega当上帮主的？嗯？复仇者其他的五巨头没人知道吗？我猜猜，你的姘头是谁？Thor？Steve？”  
“开什么玩笑……”Tony低声说，嗓音有些沙哑，他重复了一遍当时他对泽莫说的话，“我现在就给你叫他来。”当时他一定是疯了，竟然给Peter打电话。酒精、毒品、催情剂，他可不就是疯了，疯疯癫癫的才能把心底最想干的事干了。  
乱七八糟想了一大堆，Tony也真的清醒了。毒品的劲已经过了，只剩下……身体深处叫嚣着的空虚。他快要发情了……多谢这个凉水澡，他能撑过毒品的效用再发情。Tony试图爬起来，几次在浴室地上滑倒。他够不到花洒开关，被凉水持续从头上浇下。忍不住暗骂一句，真是废物。  
Peter一直就在浴室门口，自然听到了里面的声音，估摸着时间差不多，毒品的效用该过了，于是打开了门。  
映入眼前的画面让他呼吸一窒，白色衬衣湿漉漉的贴在Mr.Stark身上，勾勒出衣服下纹理分明的肌肉，甚至还有胸口的两点。Peter瞬间觉得他刚刚在外面白冷静了半天，要不是西装裤的束缚，肉棒早就翘起来了。由于水的冲刷，浴室里面没有Omega信息素诱惑的味道，但是不需要什么信息素，Peter对Tony.Stark这个人本身的疯狂爱恋足以让他此刻感受欲望焚身。  
Peter什么都没说，沉默着关掉花洒，拽下一条浴巾把人裹住抱起来，抱到卧室里去。不是他不想说话，而是他必须屏住呼吸，临近发情的Omega就在他怀里，信息素的浓郁是他无法挑战的。  
Tony无力的倒在Peter怀里，倒是没有刚刚在凉水下面那么冷了，复苏的欲望更加折磨他最后的理智。尤其是能闻到那种淡淡的奶香味，虽然Peter已经努力收敛自己的气息了。但是这个时候无比敏感的Omega还是闻到了。  
Peter把人放在床上，又从柜子里面找出来好几条长浴巾扔在床上。然后走到了屋子角落，倚在那里。  
Tony终于开口，“感觉你有什么想要问我的。”  
“呃……你是，你是怎么……”Peter右手托着脸，微微挡着点口鼻，假装思考，其实是尽一切可能抵挡信息素。  
Tony耸肩，“你总不是要问我，我是什么时候变成Omega的吧。”  
“……”  
“当然一直就是。”  
“那你为什么不告诉我？”Peter问这句话的时候，满满的委屈，他一直以为爱上Mr.Stark不仅是有背伦理，还是生理也行不通的。  
Tony看他一眼，“为什么要告诉你？”  
Peter听完这句自己在心底已经默默说了很多遍的话，心里的弦最终绷断了。  
Tony无法面对他家小孩眼里瞬间流露的受伤，终于没能狠下心，还是补充道：“这件事，本来也只有Steve，Banner还有我的秘书Friday才知道。”说着为了掩饰不安，他开始解身上湿衣服的扣子。  
“Banner说的，要你冲冷水澡，过了毒品效用才能发情，”Peter这才想起来解释，他在Mr.Stark面前，总是不能像平常一样做事一丝不苟，“他说在毒品起效的时候发情，百分百会染上毒瘾，然后明天晚上这个时候他大概就来了。”  
Tony没回答，只是点点头，手抖到他解不开一个衬衣扣子，心里顿时就有火。这个傻孩子也是，一直站在这里，以为是看脱衣舞吗？  
Peter脑子一抽，往前走了两步，有一瞬间打算帮他一下。  
“你干嘛？”  
“……”  
“这是你的房间吗？”  
“您的。”  
“那你可以出去了。”  
“你怎么办？”Peter忍不住问。  
Tony烦躁的回答，“有人操心这事呢，不用你管。”他真的忍不住了，他能感觉到自己的股沟现在全是小穴流出的爱液。他随时都可能倒下来，分开双腿，呻吟着求Peter操他。很快他就不再是Tony.Stark，而是一个荡货。  
Peter也不明白自己为什么站在着，接连听了两句无情的话，彻骨的冷，剜心的疼。于是他静了片刻，走出卧室，把门摔上了。  
Tony看着门关上的瞬间，松了口气。走吧，走远一点，不要在他能摸到能看到的地方。

Peter就在门外的客厅里，他不是不知道他应该走。他应该立刻就走，去哪无所谓，走的远远的，带着他破碎的、不能见光的爱。  
八岁，他被托付给Tony，成了他的养子。然后，爱了他十四年，爱自己的养父。从十八岁，他再也不叫他Father，改叫Mr.Stark。那个时候，他竟然有过奢望，能有一天，改叫他Honey。  
然而他骗了他十四年，他从来不知道他是Omega，他一直以为Tony是全纽约最强大的Alpha。  
Peter想到这里无比的绝望，脱下身上满是雏菊花香的西装外套狠狠的摔在沙发上。但是他还是没有走。  
他怎么能走，他能走去哪……如果、如果一会有人来了呢？  
Peter走到门前，痛苦的抚着门，会是谁呢，那个帮他操心这件事的人，Steve吗？还是Thor？Banner？他没有意识到自己摸出了兜里的折刀拿在手里，幻想着这扇门打开，那个抢走他的Mr.Stark的人走进来，上去狠狠的一刀……

卧室里的Tony并不知道有人在门外因为他痛彻心扉。他现在正忙着玩弄自己饥渴的身体，一手在胸口肆虐，右腿蜷起，另一只手里握着不停震动的按摩棒抵在穴口。  
他才不会亏待自己，各种情趣玩具他定制了无数。  
“唔嗯……”按摩棒被他缓缓插入了流着水的穴口，忍不住低声说，“好棒……”  
按摩棒在小穴里翻搅，发出“菇滋菇滋”的声音。Tony又推高了一个档位，按摩棒立刻开始扭动着往里钻。“唔！哈啊、哈啊……”后穴的满足让他感觉到乳尖更痒，他无力的手给不了乳尖足够的快感。  
Tony从枕头下面摸出一对乳夹，用颤抖的手夹在自己胸前的肉粒上，银色的链子垂落胸前，扯着肉粒。“嘶……”有点刺痛，但是剧烈的快感把痛苦很快就冲散了。  
一手扶着阴茎套弄，另一只手握着按摩棒的手柄抽插。快感如潮水一般，一浪高过一浪的袭来。  
然而可能是因为那个怀抱吧，那种甜甜的Alpha的味道甚至现在还残留在他衣服上，Tony今天格外渴望温度，渴望一个结实的怀抱。这些道具，让他感觉到悲哀。  
“操我、用力……”Tony更加凶狠的用按摩棒干自己的小穴，每一下都狠狠插进最深处，再抽出来。娇嫩穴口传来撕裂的疼，没关系……疼痛可以缓解这种空虚。  
忽然，Alpha的信息素的气息席卷而来。Tony顿时清醒了几分。他没有立刻大敞着腿求操，多亏了他的警觉能力。这么多年，他始终绷紧着，防备着。信息素的味道从门外传来，是Peter。Tony没有立刻辨认出来，因为这味道里面夹杂着血腥味。  
发生了什么？Peter没走吗？

Peter听见门开了，却没有像脑海中想的那样迅速扑杀上去。因为开的是另一扇门，卧室的门。转头就看见Tony虚软的靠在门框上，紧裹着一条长睡袍。身上散发出的味道简直要命，Peter几乎是下意识的用没握着刀的手捂住鼻子。  
于是Tony看见他血淋淋的左手。“你在搞什么？”声音低沉，语调中不自觉的带着色情意味。  
“Fuck!”Peter无法控制自己了，大步上前，把人打横抱起来，“你这是打算勾引谁？”说着把人抱进了屋子。  
Tony没有准备之下，手一松，领口大开露出麦色的胸膛，银色的链子暴露在Peter眼前。Peter的妒火和欲火瞬间到达顶峰，狠狠的隔着睡衣捏着掌中结实的臀瓣，“打扮成这样，你在等谁？”  
“唔嗯！”Tony被他这一掐击碎了最后的理智，“等、等你……”  
Peter把他放在床上，解下自己的领带，“这是你自己说的。”说完把折刀一掷，扎在了墙上。“再有第二个人来，我必然捅死他。”  
“快……”Tony彻底失去了理智，本能中对Alpha的臣服占据了上风，他甚至张开了双腿，露出红肿的小穴。  
Peter先俯身把他的手腕用领带绑在了头顶，正好注意到了枕边丢着的按摩棒，还沾着晶莹的液体。“你用这个搞你自己吗？”Peter拿起那根按摩棒，戳在他脸颊上，打开了最低档。  
“是……嗯……”Tony侧过脸避开那根按摩棒，“我要你、现在，要你。”  
Peter带着浑身的暴虐因子，没有那么容易满足他，一手挑起乳夹上带着的链子扯动，一手把按摩棒插回了他的小穴。“要我？晚了。”  
“不、嗯……别拽了。”Tony上身挺起，肉粒被拽长了一点，“好疼。”  
Peter使劲一扯，直接拽下了乳夹，“啊！”Tony惊叫，乳尖火辣辣的疼，“你……”眼泪都汇在了眼眶。Peter埋头在他胸口，吮吸红肿的乳尖，温柔的舔舐乳晕。Tony就再也记不得疼痛，他第一次知道，乳尖可以带给他这么大快感。  
Peter跪坐在他双腿间，右腿膝盖顶住按摩棒的手柄，把档位开到了最大。Tony几乎是立刻挣扎，但是被身上的人死死压住。Peter还是不肯放过他的乳尖，但是只疼爱一边，故意忽略另一边的。手玩弄着Tony勃起的阴茎，下面阴囊的手感软软的，忍不住让人使劲揉捏。  
Tony感觉忍不住了，随时会射在他手里。其实他已经射过了，但是后面的小穴还到不了高潮，不同步的高潮让他很难受。Tony扭了一下，“嗯呼，别这样玩……”  
“哪样？”Peter戏谑的笑了，不错过他脸上羞耻的表情，对着他没有疼爱的乳尖吹了口气。  
“嗯……”Tony呻吟出声，摇摇头，“不要。”  
“不要我吗？”  
“嗯呼，小混账……”Tony嗔怪的瞪了他一眼，“亲亲它。”  
Peter直起身来，“那你要先来亲我。”  
Tony没有办法，艰难的撑起上身，猝不及防被Peter拉到怀里。Peter吻住他的唇瓣，毫不费力的顶开牙关侵入进去。一手托着他的臀部，一手抽出来了还在后穴狂震的按摩棒，把它和Tony的阴茎握在一起。  
“唔！”Tony挣扎了一下，立刻被咬了舌尖。Peter惩罚了他接吻的不专心，自己却没停下玩弄他的手，指尖在穴口轻轻的刮，就是不肯再深入。  
Tony终于忍不住，射在Peter手里。不同步的高潮没有快感，只有难耐的空虚。Peter感受到手上溅上的东西，结束了这个吻，意外的看到Tony眼角挂着泪。  
“Shit!”Tony弱弱的说了一句，“你到底……要不要操我。”  
Peter抿唇，不语，但是把按摩棒重新抵在他穴口。  
Tony挣开他，倒在床上，“你不来就走……我自己也可以。”说完闭上眼，疲惫的转头到另一边。真正的高潮没有来，身体的每个角落还是一样的火热。  
“你以为我是为了谁忍着？”Peter捏着他的下巴，怒气冲冲的，“二次标记可能会要了你的命。”他嫉妒那个人，那个可以独占Tony的人嫉妒得发狂。  
Tony闻言睁眼看着他，看到他脸上的愤怒、嫉妒，“我是第一次。”  
“什么？”Peter没有懂。  
“第一次和Alpha做。”Tony说完就曲肘把手臂挡在眼前。  
Peter难以形容自己现在的心情，感觉瞬间被快乐胀满，刚刚的自己多么愚蠢，嫉妒一个不存在的人。看着Tony身上几处青紫的印记，瞬间后悔。Peter低头在他脸上落下一串细密的吻，“对不起……”  
Tony只觉得身上滚烫，后穴一缩一缩的，恨不得赶紧有什么粗大的东西干进来。“你还不……”  
Peter迅速脱掉自己身上所有衣服，解开他手腕上的领带，把人抱到怀里，“马上好，再忍一下。”  
Tony看到他胯下粗壮的阴茎时退缩了一下，却在Alpha信息素的蛊惑下，吻上了Peter的颈侧，“快点……呼……我忍不住了。”  
Peter直接用一个挺腰回应了他，“呃啊！”Tony惊呼出声，没等从被填满的震撼中缓过来，就被猛烈的抽插带来的快感吞噬。  
“怎么样……”Peter问，“怎么样？舒服吗？”  
Tony摇摇头，“嗯、唔……太快了……”  
“还可以更快。”Peter让他躺下，用枕头垫高他的腰，开始更快的抽送，龟头狠狠的碾过娇嫩的内壁。  
“太、太棒了……”Tony伸出的手被Peter握住，被顶的话都说不完整。  
Peter另一只手爱抚着Tony的阴茎，搔他的铃口。  
“别、不要……”Tony想制止，但是已经又一次泄了。Omega的阴茎高潮带不给他真正的快感，反而让他更渴望被贯穿。  
而Peter也没有让他失望，疯狂地操弄着小穴，紧致的小穴就像一张小嘴吮吸他的肉棒。  
“喜欢吗？”  
Tony摇了摇头，已经无法再回应他了。  
“不喜欢？”Peter停了下来，卡着他的腰。  
Tony还是摇头，咕哝着：“求你……求你……”  
Peter听到这句话还怎么忍得住，把他修长的腿压倒胸口，挺腰往更深处抽送。  
Tony感觉到热浪全都聚在了下腹，有个地方……打开了……Peter看他颤抖着又射出一股精液，知道生殖腔要打开了，果然感觉到小穴绞得更紧。  
Peter不动了，压住Tony不让他乱动。实在是很难控制自己在这个时候不干到最深处，射满他的生殖腔……Peter打断自己的幻想，咬住了自己右臂，死死的咬着才能压制住自己的躁动。直到咬的手臂上冒出血痕。  
Tony喘着粗气，感受着热潮慢慢退去。慢慢回归的理智让他注意到Peter的不对劲，注意到他缓缓的向后退，“怎么？”他屈腿勾住他，故意紧缩穴口。Omega对Alpha的占有欲作祟，他渴望他做到最后。  
Peter倒吸一口气，瞪了他一眼，“你要为自己的行为负责。”  
“这是我要说的，”Tony的声音还发虚，“你不打算负责吗？”  
Peter有一瞬间的冲动，干死这个妖精算了，但是对他的爱还是占了上风，“你不会喜欢的，标记。”否则他怎么会不和Alpha上床。  
“你的话，”Tony认真的看着他，“也许还可以。”  
“Fuck！”Peter绝不能无动于衷了，直接把人翻了个个，换成了后入。Tony感受到粗硬的阴茎搅着肠肉转了一个圈时，爽的说不出话。  
Peter扼住他的脖颈，咬破了他后颈的腺体，然后狠狠的干入他的生殖腔，“你是我的！”  
Tony再次在高潮中迷乱，只能感觉到，小穴里的肉棒又胀大了，一个坚硬的结浮现，“唔……疼……”  
结卡住穴口，Peter搂着他的腰躺下，把一股股的浓精都射入他的生殖腔里。Tony感受着热流撞击着内壁上，慢慢的充满自己。

第二天。  
“我会把我手下的堂口都交给你，”Tony说，不去看Peter质疑的目光，“你来接替我的位置。”  
“你呢？”  
Tony摇摇头，“这里我待不下去了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我需要承担这个错误。”Tony终于直视了他的眼睛。  
Peter面无表情地看着他，“你这是不打算为你的行为负责了吗？”  
“不，我正要为它负责。”付出代价……  
“被标记是一个错误吗？”  
“不是。”  
“我才是那个错误？”  
Tony默认了。  
Peter还是面无表情，问：“你走以后去哪？”  
“你不用管。”  
“那我找别的Omega你是不管吗？”  
Tony想到自己的小狼狗要跟别人跑了，到底还是控制不住流露出一个苦笑，“那是你该做的事。”  
Peter忽然微微一笑，伸手拔下来墙上插着的折刀，一句话都不说，只是挑开了昨天晚上他左手上的伤。  
“你干什么！”Tony猛地坐起来，顾不上腰和屁股的剧痛，抓过他的手按住伤口，“疯了吗？”  
“快了，你要逼疯我了。”Peter把折刀刀尖点在自己胸口，“你可以选，现在失去我，或者和我在一起，让我照顾你，那我肯定比你活的久。”  
Tony定定的看着他，一时失语。  
“不就是这样吗？我理解的不对吗？”  
“你才22岁，我已经将近40了。”Tony说。这就是他的想法。  
“是啊，我喜欢了你半生呢，”Peter这个时候竟然笑了“我也可能现在就死，永远不会有40岁。”笑容一如记忆里可爱，“我上次看见你都是上个月的事了，你躲我。”把他支到纽约的另一端处理事情，几乎每个月才能看到一次，却在昨天晚上，打电话给他。  
Tony不说话。  
Peter是这个晚上忽然醒悟的，在Omega迷迷糊糊的对他说：“Peter，我爱你啊……我爱你要怎么办呢？”显然Tony不记得了。  
Tony无奈极了，“你为什么……不能听话一点。”  
“我只是想像你一样。”  
“我希望你能更好。”Tony说，“我会拖累你。”  
Peter知道他认输了，于是丢开折刀，捧起他的脸轻轻吻他的眼睛，“你是我在这个世界上唯一的光，没有你，我即刻不复存在。”  
Tony没有说话，只是默默靠在了他身上。  
他记得Peter在身边的每一秒，记得他告诉自己的每一件琐事……记得这只小狗崽，是怎么长出来獠牙，变成复仇者的一员的。记得每一秒，这个孩子带给他的心动。  
“我有没有告诉过你。”  
“什么？”  
“十四年前，你的到来，让我没有走进地狱。”那个时候的Tony.Stark，焦躁抑郁，每天的生活中没有黑色与血腥之外的颜色。  
“那你总该知道，没有你，我的世界就不曾明亮。”


End file.
